Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake is the younger sister of Dr. Reese Drake. Her sunglasses double as a camera. She knows when to keep focused and cares deeply for her friends. She sometimes shows to be excessively fond of some stars. She owns a Parasaurolophus called Paris and also most of the grass dinosaurs. Her parents are both veterinarians and own an animal hospital. In the dub of episode "Vaccination Vacation", the Drake's home as well as the family was transported onto Zeta Point. Her partner is a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Zoe has a crush on Max. Voice Actors: #Kether Donohue - English #Tomoko Kobashi - Japanese #Shandra Schadt - German #Marta Argota - Spanish #Solis Nallelys - Spanish #Angelica Villa - Spanish #Francesca Bielli - Italian #Julie Basecqz - French #Trine Glud - Danish She played Jasmine in Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) She is the Arabian princess. She played Kim in Artemis & Friends Seasons 4-6 She is a recurring role. She played Gadget Hackwrench in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She is a mouse. She played Miss Kitty in An American Tail 2: Ash Goes West She is a cat. She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She is a Powerpuff Girl. She played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Cookie Monster She is a dynamite gal. She played Dottie in Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders She is a waitress. She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Drake She is a mermaid. She played Daphne Blake in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! She is a mystery solver. She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) She is a widow. She played Joy in Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) She is an emotion. She played Serena in Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) She is a Pokemon trainer. She played Toaster in The Brave Little Drake She is a toaster. She played Adult Odette in The Pig Princess (Ooglyeye Style) She is a swan. She played Molly Baker in Sailor Roxanne and Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) She is a friend of Serena. She played Lee Kanker in Maui, Rex 'n' Max She is one of the Kanker sisters. She played Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin (1701Movies Style) She is Baloo's girlfriend. She played Michelle/Neptune In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) She is a Sailor Scout. She played Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory spoof She is Dexter's mom. She played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Spoof for 1952Movies she is the 4th Sailor Portrayals: *In Animal King she is played by Cecilia. *In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. *In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) she is played by Lady. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In Dinosaur King (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) She is Played By Mrs. *In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Serena. *In Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Sawyer *In Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. *In Dinosaur King (154Movies Style) she is played By Herself *In Dinosaur King (1986Movies Human Style) she is Played by Darling. *In Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Molly Baker. Gallery: Zoe Drake Bikini.png|Zoe Drake in her Bikini Zoe Drake and Paris.jpg Dino Slash.jpg|"Dino Slash!" Zoey Saying Let's Get Outta Here Paris.jpg|"Let's get outta here, Paris!" Zoe Drake and Max Taylor.jpg|"Not that one. I was talking about the big one." Zoe Drake, Max Taylor, and Rex Owen.jpg Zoe Drake Telling Chomp Biting Isn't Nice.jpg|"That's not nice. You know, you're acting almost as immature as your owners are." Zoe Drake-0.jpg Zoe as gadget.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Zoe drake as belle.jpg|Zoe Drake as Belle Aladdin-Jasmine-Runs-Away-zoe drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Jasmine Bubbles blossom and buttercup by ssstawa-d614x0j.png|Zoe Drake as Buttercup Max runing.png Aldrin Klordane grabs zoe.jpg Belladonna yella at zoe and pika.jpg Zoe Hackwrench Mad at Merlock Capone.png Daphne Blake zoe.jpg|Zoe Drake as Daphne Blake Zoelina-0.jpg|Zoe Drake as Thumbelina Max taylor's Friends.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button.png Zoe drake Yoo-hoo I've Changed My Mind and she blushing.jpg|"Oh, Mr. Merlock! Yoo-hoo! I've changed my mind!" Zoe Drake-1.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Zoe Drake Concerned.jpg Becky01 Zoe.jpg|Zoe Drake as Rebecca Cunningham Odette zoe trista in sailor kim.png|Zoe drake as Amara/S Zoe Drake Stubborn.jpg Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Zoe Drake in Prehistory in the Making.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura-0.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png Zoe Drake in Dino Snore.png Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png Zoe Drake in Tee'd Off.png Zoe Drake in Tanks a Lot.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaur War!.png Zoe Drake in Alpha Bets It All.png Zoe Drake in Daddy Dearest.png Zoe Drake in Fashion Victims.png Zoe Drake in Dance Evolution.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy (2).png Zoe Drake Angry.png Zoe Drake Suspicious.png Category:Dinosaur King Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Rude Characters Category:Lazy Characters